1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical subassemblies, and more particularly, to a method of making an electrical subassembly having one or more electrical components mounted thereto wherein the subassembly can be readily attached to a support or circuit board, wired within a desired circuit without soldering, and enables at least one electrical component to be removed and replaced as desired.
The subassembly includes a housing, an electrical component and an electrical contact member wherein a portion of the contact is removed after it is connected to the housing so as to separate the contact into a plurality of smaller discrete electrical contacts. The discrete contacts together provide a desired circuit path within the subassembly for use with the electrical component and each includes quick connect terminals for wiring the subassembly to other portions of a circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical devices typically include a plurality of electrical components and subassemblies which are arranged and electrically connected within the device so as to provide a desired function. For example, electrical devices frequently include one or more circuit boards which are mounted upon the structure of the device and can be wired to other circuit boards or a variety of other components and subassemblies such as switches, light bulbs or the like.
Some components, however, may need to be replaced after a period of time. This is particularly true with light bulbs which are typically utilized to provide a visual indication to a user of the status of the device or, in the case of an electronic game such as a pinball machine, enhance game play.
Existing devices which utilize some type of light bulb typically require soldering or a plurality of connectors as well as numerous small components. Such devices require increased assembly time and costs, provide reduced reliability and cannot be readily serviced.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a method of making an electrical subassembly having one or more electrical components, such as a light bulb, wherein the assembly can be readily attached to a circuit board or support structure and electrically wired without soldering into the desired circuit as to so significantly reduce assembly time while enabling ready replacement of the component and providing increased reliability of the connections made between the subassembly and the remainder of the circuit.